Anything
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: Sakura's muses about Sasuke after naruto,neji,shikamaru,chouji, and kiba


ANYTHING

Was she that desperate for sasuke's love? It had always been that way, she would flirt with Sasuke, and he would get annoyed, say some hurtful things and would leave. No matter how hurt she was by his words, she would do same thing next day again, knowing she was going to get hurt. However, that did not prevent her from doing it. It had become sort of like an addiction. Maybe it was because this was the only way he would acknowledge her. On the other hand, maybe it was this way at least he would know she was alive.

Now that he was gone, it was as if she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't even know why she loved him. He was nothing more than a cold-hearted jerk. But the way he held her hand and fell into her embrace from the pain, when Orichimaru attacked them during the chunnin exam made her realise that he was human as well. That he had weaknesses too just like any other human being.

First when she saw him only liked him because of his looks but after a couple of incidents, especially the Orichimaru one, she realised that her feelings ran deeper than that. In addition, to that she would do anything for him. Anything. But in the end nothing could stop him from going to Orichimaru, not even Naruto. She guessed that revenge for his family was more important than anything in the world. Even her and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked softly. He was just walking around pointlessly. It had been two weeks since his encounter with Sasuke. Yet it only seemed like yesterday. Moving on, he had just been discharged from the hospital this evening and didn't feel like going home so he just walked around. And to his surprise his feet dragged him towards the bridge where they waited for Kakashi-sensei every morning. There stood Sakura-chan wearing an expression of sadness upon her face. He suddenly saw tears come down her face.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped out in surprise. Suddenly, she felt wetness on her cheeks and realized that she had been crying.

"You are crying because of Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto came up and wiped her tears away. He hated it when she cried. If possible he would do anything just to make her happy. But in his heart he knew, that only one person could give her that happiness. That bastard Sasuke. Never him.

"No, I'm not." She lied, turning her face away. She feared if she looked at him, she would breakdown and start crying. She didn't want to worry Naruto. He had already suffered so much because of her. What would he think of her, when he finds that she still loved Sasuke? After Neji, Chouji, and Kiba nearly lost their lives just because of him.

"I told you I always keep my promises, so don't worry we'll both bring him back together," he smiled at her softly, knowing that she was lying. How could she not cry, after all she loved him.

Her eyes widened at what he said. After everything Sasuke had done, he was still willing to bring him. That just goes to show what a great person and friend he was.

"Naruto, tell me is it wrong to love someone like Sasuke? Someone who's so cruel and hateful that he would just befriend you so he can gain power. Someone who would try to kill his own best friend. Doesn't it make him the same as his brother? How can I love someone so despicable? Tell me," Sakura sobbed, falling to her knees. Deep down she knew she was lying to herself, she could never think of Sasuke as a despicable no matter how much she tried. She could never stop loving him, no matter how much she forced herself. Not even the gentle platter of rain could soothe her pain or sorrow now.

Naruto eyes softened. Was she really being so hard on herself for loving Sasuke? It wasn't something to be ashamed of. He pulled her up from the wet ground and hugged her. Instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she wrapped her arms around his waist and her buried her face in his shirt.

"It's not wrong to love him and you know that he could never be like his brother. Like Neji said right now he's consumed by darkness and he doesn't know the consequences of his actions. But I don't want to believe he's the darkness, so you shouldn't either." He spoke softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You're right" She whispered. It was so hard to believe that the normal hyper boy was actually serious and none the less comforting her. He had changed a lot since she first met. She did believe that someday he would become a great hokage like he said so himself. After all, Naruto wasn't one to break his promises.

Both teammates stood embracing each other in the soft rain, washing away their doubts and sorrows.


End file.
